


Intuitions

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: Everybody in Clark's life tends to have flashes of inspiration.





	Intuitions

The annual dinner of the Metropolis Society for the Debunking of the Paranormal had been a smashing success, right until the bomb scare emptied the big dinner hall. The only people in there were now the bomb squad specialists doing their job, Lois Lane doing hers, and Lex Luthor, who always did whatever he pleased anyway. 

Luthor made a face at the barely-exceptional wine he was sipping and turned around to talk to Lane.

"A rather quiet party, isn't it?"

Lois took out her voice recorder. "Any statements on the topic of the bomb that might possibly kill us all?"

"A despicable act, of course. The lamb we were eating was borderline acceptable. Say, Miss Lane, shouldn't your boyfriend be already here saving your life yet again?"

"If you are talking about Superman, Luthor, I've been told he's out of the planet at the moment." 

"How inconvenient." Luthor called with a gesture one of the bomb squad people who were still looking for the bomb. Luthor closed his eyes and put a hand over his forehead. "I believe I'm having an ESP event. Wait for it... yes. The bomb is under the stage, most likely around that corner." 

The woman made a face but called her squad up.

"I'd be careful about radioactivity if I were you," Lane warned her. "I'd bet my expense account against Luthor's there is kryptonite in that bomb." 

Luthor shrugged in good humor, nodded, and sipped more wine.


End file.
